Meet Ginger
by Exotos135
Summary: a short story about how Isabella met Ginger before the rest of the group was formed. Isabella/Ginger one-shot


DISCLAIMER: Phineas and Ferb belongs to: Disney

*Fireside Girls Camp "4:00 PM"*

At the Camp, Isabella was looking at some pictures of a book she founded among the stuff in the storage

*Hehe, I love remembering* thought Isabella

In that moment, Ginger and the rest of the Fireside Girls went inside

*Hi chief* greeted Gretchen

*Hi gals* greeted Isabella back

*What cha reading?* asked Adyson

Isabella gave Adyson a glare, but returned to her happy mode in a moment

*A picture book, watching a picture from when I meet Ginger* answered Isabella

Ginger, realizing what Isabella meant, got worried

*Can we see it?* asked Adyson

Ginger started to push the rest of the Fireside Girls out of the tent

*There's no time for that, we have to get patches, sell cookies, _so let's get it done_!* shouted Ginger in a nervous tone

*Hey hey, stop for a moment* said Katie

*What?* asked Ginger

*Why don't you want us to see it?* asked Holly

*I just don't like remembering those times, I acted... Pretty childlike* answered Ginger

*Ok, we won't mess with it* said Adyson

Ginger, relieved, left the tent and, once it was clear she left, The Fireside Girls looked at Isabella

*_Get to the chief_!* shouted Adyson

***hey!*** said Ginger who suddenly returned

Ginger tried to stop the Fireside Girls from getting to Isabella and the book, but failed

*So how did you two met?* asked Milly

*I won't tolerate this, im going home* said Ginger as she left

Isabella started to tell the Fireside Girls how she met Ginger

*Well, it all started some years ago, in the streets of Danville* said Isabella

*flashback*

*Danville Main Street "10:30 AM"*

Isabella was taking a walk around the streets, as usual, with her dog Pinky

*Another day, another try, I wonder if today will be the day I will confess to Phineas?* thought Isabella

Isabella suddenly stopped when she saw a little girl in the streets photographing everything she saw, that girl was Ginger

*huh? what's that girl doing?* thought Isabella

Isabella and Pinky went closer to the girl and introduced herself

*Hi, im Isabe-* greeted Isabella

Before she could finish, Ginger took a photo of her

*Hi, im from a new family that just moved from japan* greeted Ginger

*Ummm hi, where did you got that camera?* asked Isabella

*I received it from a boy here, it's simply awesome, I can take like a thousand photos in this little thing* answered Ginger

*It has a limit you know* said Isabella

*Yeah, but it might take a long time before that happens! I can photograph everything, like you!* said Ginger

Ginger took another photograph of Isabella and then went to her back

*_Your back too_!* said Ginger

Ginger took a photo of Isabella's back and then went down to her... You know

*_Even your __**butt!**_* shouted Ginger

***Hey hold on a second!*** shouted Isabella blushing while trying to cover her butt

Ginger took a photo of Isabella's... You know

*Did you knew you have a big butt?* asked Ginger

*Look, there are things you simply shouldn't photograph! said Isabella blushing

*Like wha-_hey look a puppy_!* asked Ginger before she noticed Pinky

Ginger took a photo of Pinky, who closed his eyes

*Aw, he closed the eyes* said Ginger

*Hey don't do that, you'll scare him* said Isabella

*Sorry... _Hey look a mailman_!* apologized Ginger before noticing a mailman

Ginger went running to a mailman that was conveniently passing by

*_Hey come back here_!* shouted Isabella as she and Pinky started to chase Ginger

*present*

*So, Ginger was a hyperactive tourist before we arrived?* asked Milly

*Ha! told you so! Now pay me* said Adyson while raising her hand

*Why do i accept bets from you?* thought Milly while giving Adyson some money

*So, what happened later chief?* asked Adyson as she saved the money Milly gave her

*Well, she was full of energy, I had difficulty catching her since when she saw something she had never seen before,

she would instantly run and take a photo of said thing* resumed Isabella

*Chief can you skip it to, I don't know, when you presented her the Fireside Girls Camp?* asked Katie

*Sure, I was gonna skip to that part anyway* answered Isabella

*flashback at the Fireside Girls Camp*

*Fireside Girls Camp, Entrance "11:00 AM"*

Isabella stopped to catch a breath while Ginger also stopped at the entrance of the camp

*Ok, now that I have your atention-* said Isabella before being interrupted

*_**Wooow!**_* interrupted Ginger shouting

*What are you looking at?* asked Isabella

*_That_ place!* answered Ginger

Ginger pointed at the Fireside Girls Camp entrance

*Oh, that's the entrance of the Fireside Girls Camp, they are the girl scouts of Danville* said Isabella

***Cool!** I just have to see all of it!* said Ginger

Ginger went inside the Camp, with Isabella following her

*hey!* shouted Isabella

Ginger was photographing everything she saw

*_Oh! that's good! what's that! I need to take a picture of that!_* said Ginger while taking pictures of everything

***STOOOP!*** shouted Isabella

*Ok?* said Ginger in a confused tone

Isabella stopped for a moment to catch her breath

*Look, I know this is all alien for you, but that doesn't mean you have the need to

photograph everything you see!* said Isabella

*Yes, yes that's what it means, besides this camera seems to have no limit on how many photos I can take!* said Ginger

*Can you give me more detail about who gave you that camera?* asked Isabella

*Sure, it was a kid that had a pizza for a head and another kid that looked like a palm tree!* answered Ginger

*Phineas and Ferb* said Isabella

*Wow! You know them?* asked Ginger

*Yes, yes I know them* answered Isabella

*Do they make more stuff like this?* asked Ginger

*If I tell you, you promise to not freak out?* asked Isabella

*No* replied Ginger in a happy tone

*Then I can't tell you, but let's introduce ourselves* said Isabella

*Ok!* said Ginger as she started to shake hands with Isabella

*I'm Ginger, Ginger Hirano, younger sister of Stacy Hirano, im new to this entire town and everything seems so alien,

even you, it's not like in japan where I was born, everybody is different in this place and there are so many new things!

In japan I always read manga and watched anime but here comic books are the american manga and cartoons are the american

anime! I never knew american manga and anime existed, it's just so awesome! it's like im in japan only im not,

im somewhere else! And im extremely excited to be here! Now, who are you?* introduced and then asked Ginger as she released

Isabella's hand

Isabella was shaking from the hand shake with Ginger

*Can you help me stop?* asked Isabella

*Oh sorry, I'll stop you now* said Ginger

Ginger grabbed Isabella's hand, making her stop

*There ya go!* said Ginger

*Thanks, im Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, nice to meet you* Isabella introduced herself

*Nice to meet you Isabella Garcia-Shapiro* greeted Ginger

*Just call me Isabella* said Isabella

*Ok Isa-san* greeted Ginger

*... Isa-san?* asked Isabella confused

*Well, I have to go home, bye-bye!* said Ginger

*Wait, what did you meant by Isa-san?* asked Isabella

*... Let's just say I like you* answered Ginger

Ginger and Isabella left the camp and returned to their houses

*present*

*Wow, Ginger was really hyperactive* remarked Katie

*Well, when you are from somewhere and you are new to another place, it's inevitable* said Isabella

*And that's how you meet her?* asked Holly

*Yeah, but this is only when I first saw her* answered Isabella

*How was she when she knew you were her leader?* asked Katie

*Let's just say, she was happy* answered Isabella

*And do you have Ginger's camera?* asked Adyson

*search it yourself, it's among the stuff here* answered Isabella

*Ok, let's go search it girls!* said Gretchen

*_Yay_!* The Fireside Girls cheered

The Fireside Girls went searching trought the stuff to find Ginger's camera

*Hmhmhm, that was a good memory, maybe i should help them search for the camera* thought Isabella

*I wanna be the first to look at the chief's butt back then!* shouted Gretchen

***Hey!** _**Don't look at that!**_* shouted Isabella blushing

Isabella closed the book and went to search with the girls Ginger's camera, for obvious reasons

THE END


End file.
